As of Yet Untitled
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: Avi Beach is a huge rock star and happens to be Miley's best friend from Nashville. After Hannah Montana's birthday party, Avi shadows Miley at school, setting everyone's radar off, especially Jake, recently home from Romania. Can Miley keep her secret?
1. Hannah's Birthday Bash

Hannah's Birthday Bash

"It's one of the biggest events of the year!" the television reporter said loudly into a microphone standing on a wide red carpet. "I'm here with _Zombie High_ star, Jake Ryan. Jake, please, tell us. What did you get the birthday girl?"

Jake laughed quickly before replying, "What if Hannah is watching? Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would we?"

For blocks, people were lined up, trying to gain access into Hannah Montana's birthday party. Lilly couldn't help but hold back her snickers seeing Amber and Ashley behind the velvet rope, reaching out for autographs from all the stars. She and Jackson escorted a fairly hidden Oliver into the party. Good thing he was in a high collared trench coat, sunglasses, and fedora, because several of their classmates were in the crowd.

The world believed it was Hannah's birthday (Miley and her dad purposely chose a date different from her birthday so there wouldn't be any interference) and it was one of the biggest parties of the year. Every teenage star was attending. London Tipton, gladly bringing along Maddie Fitzpatrick, arrived just after Ally and AJ. Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron arrived not long after.

Traci Vanhorn simply wished Hannah a "Happy birthday" to every reporter than approached her and continued on in. Lindsey Lohan, taking a break from rehab, did much the same, while the Olsen twins went into long-winded birthday wishes to the cameras. Even the stars of the Harry Potter movies appeared at the party.

By this time, only three people were missing. Robby Ray, wearing his mustache, Roxy, and Miley, dressed as Hannah Montana.

Finally, at exactly 8:00 pm, Hannah's limousine pulled up to the red carpet and Hannah stepped out. Screams poured from all her fans and Roxy got in the face of any fan she thought was trying to get past the velvet rope. Hannah was wearing white Prada boots, a pink one of a kind Versace dress and matching long scarf, Gucci sunglasses, and custom made pearl and diamond earrings.

As she stepped into the huge hall, a loud "Happy birthday, Hannah," was yelled.

Miley smiled, and loudly thanked everyone. Within moments, she began socializing with all the stars that had appeared.

On the opposite end of the hall, Oliver, Lilly (dressed as Lola), and Jackson were chatting and eating fruit cups. That was, until someone called out, "Jackson Stewart, you must have grown a foot since I last saw you."

All three turned around to see teenage rock star, Avi Beach and good friend of Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana. Lilly and Oliver had never met her, or hear Miley even mention her, and therefore dropped their jaws, as she currently had the number two song on the charts, just below Hannah Montana. Jackson knew Avi from back when he lived in Nashville, and well remembered dating her for a few weeks just before her band was discovered. She had platinum blonde hair and a body of a model. She was currently sporting Juicy Couture skinny jeans and a blue crop top with silver designs from her own line, along with Mui Mui stilleto sandals and a diamond necklace.

"I didn't know you were coming, Avi," Jackson smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back.

She then turned to Oliver and Lilly. She pointed at Lilly and asked, "Lola Lufnagle?" Lilly just nodded. "Well, Hannah's told me all about you, and if Traci Vanhorn doesn't like you, then we really ought to hang out more often."

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Totally, girl," Avi said. "Every time that girl talks, I just want to take the nearest coon-hunting rifle to my head and fire." Lilly and Jackson both laughed, while Oliver was still just stunned. Avi tilted her head looking at him, then asked, "Oliver Oken?"

"How'd you know?" Oliver asked.

"Come on, you don't think I only know the Hannah side of the birthday girl?" Avi asked. "I used to go to school with her and Jackson."

"No!" Lilly and Oliver mused together.

"I swear on my Auntie Louise it's true," Avi said. "I'd go say hi to Hannah myself, but with Traci clinging to her arm, I don't want to go near her."

"Hey, where's the rest of the band?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, they're enjoying the cake," Avi said throwing her head in the direction of the several cakes available to the guests. "Just don't tell them that they're fat free."

Jackson nodded and headed off to reunite with his old friends. Lilly and Oliver, however, were basking in the glory that was Avi Beach. Until Oliver saw Jake Ryan approaching and ran to follow Jackson so Jake wouldn't become suspicious. Jake came up to the girls and smiled his celebrity smile.

"Just don't talk about slaying anyone or I might have to slay you," Avi said.

"Wasn't gonna," Jake said. "I just wanted to know why you're hiding in the corner."

"Well," Lilly began speaking without thinking, as she often does. She grabbed another fruit cup and said, "I was just enjoying these delicious fruit cups. Would you like one, Jake Ryan?"

Jake tilted his head looking at her. "Do I know you?"

"No," Lilly said. "We've never met before. I definitely never went to your school and we definitely don't know too many of the same people outside this party." She paused for a moment and caught Avi's 'You did _not_ just say that' look. "My name is Lola Lufnagle."

Jake nodded and turned to Avi. "What's your excuse?"

"I need an reason to hide from Traci Vanhorn?" Avi asked. Lilly giggled a little, almost spitting a strawberry in her mouth out, but luckily avoided tragedy. "Plus, I'm spending all tomorrow with Hannah. I'm going to her school with her."

Lilly's eyes grew wide. "You are?" She wondered how that would go over at school when Miley appeared with Avi at her side.

"Totally, Lola dear," Avi said. "Now, Jake, what is your reason for coming to this lonely corner?"

"I was wondering if you two girls wanted to dance," Jake said smoothly.

"Have you danced with the host yet?" Avi asked.

"Not sure if I will," Jake said. "I mean, I just got home from Romania, and I might leave early to see this girl I left behind. I doubt Hannah will have time to dance with anyone before midnight."

Lilly however, had a new concern. She knew Jake meant to visit Miley, only now remembering that Jake had been gone for the past four months. But, if Jake went to Miley's house, he'd find it empty, and would probably try to call Miley. He might even get upset if Miley didn't answer her cell, but would know something was suspicious if Miley did pick up because he'd be able to hear the party.

"About that dance," Lilly said and smiled. "I'm up for it."

"Me too," Avi said and followed Jake onto the dance floor.

Hours later, Robby Ray was gathering everyone who was riding home in the limo with Hannah, including Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Avi, and Miley. Miley hadn't been able to spend more than three minutes talking to any of them, but could tell from their exhausted smiles that they all had fun. She was, however, disappointed that she hadn't seen Jake Ryan, even if others claimed that he had been there.

"Here's your purse, Miley," Roxy said, handing Miley her bag as she climbed back into her limo. Miley immediately reached in and pulled out a compact to see how she looked after hours in the hot hall. Then, she pulled out her phone, noticing she had two missed calls.

"Jake called!" Miley yelped.

"Jake who?" Avi asked from her seat next to Lilly. The two found that they really enjoyed one another's company.

"Ryan, probably," Lilly said. "Did you see him, Miley?"

"No!" Miley yelled.

"Keep it down," Jackson complained. "Some of us would like to have our hearing tomorrow at school."

"I am going to be exhausted," Oliver sighed. "But that party was well worth it. I danced with both Olsen twins at once."

"And I got a kiss from Lindsey Lohan," Jackson smirked.

"Hush hush," Avi said. "I don't know about the rest of ya'll, but Lilly and I are going to catch some shut eye now so we won't fall asleep at school tomorrow."

Lilly, who had been closing her eyes, suddenly shot into the sitting straight position and her eyes flew open again. "I don't know if that's a good idea anymore after telling Jake that you were shadowing Hannah tomorrow."

"You what?" Miley asked, pulling her wig off.

"I told Jake Ryan that I was going to school with you tomorrow, Miley," Avi said.

There was a moment of silence. "Jake will be at school with them tomorrow if he's back from Romania," Jackson said.

"You too, Jackson," Miley reminded her brother that they were now in the same school.

"Miley, dear, are you ever going to reveal your secret?" Avi asked.

Miley shrugged. "I almost did once, but then realized that I didn't want the world to know yet."

"Well lucky you," Avi said. "Put a wig on me and suddenly the whole country wants to know about Avi Beach's new hair. Who's the stylist? Is it a wig? Is it permanent? How many girls are going to copy it? Is it for a movie or music video? With you, wig on and you're Hannah, wig off you're Miley. That's called luck."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to go to school with Miles tomorrow," Robby Ray said to Avi.

Avi widened her green eyes. "I'll just tell him I changed my mind and decided to spend the day with my bestest friend from Nashville instead. Please Mr. Stewart."

"Please, Daddy," Miley begged as well.

"I'll come up with some fake vacation Hannah and I will go on or something instead," Avi said. "Or real vacation…"

"Not anytime soon, Avi," Robby Ray said. "Miley's still got school to attend."

"Please," Avi and Miley begged together.

Robby Ray sighed and gave in.

"Now, about that shut eye," Lilly said.


	2. School Day

School Day

"Don't you think that's a little much?" Jackson asked Avi as she entered the kitchen. She was wearing an ultra-mini denim skirt, bright red silk tube top, and leather jacket along with black leather boots and a chain belt. Her hair was left down in loose curls and she had on a black cowboy hat. Despite the fact that she looked fabulous, sexy, and everything was obviously expensive, she stood out like a sore thumb, or as Robby Ray said setting eyes on the young rock diva:

"Sweet nibblets, Avi. You'll stick out like a mustang in a pack of mules."

"Thanks, Dad," Miley said placing her fists on her hips. "So I'm a mule?"

"Mr. Stewart," Avi said grabbing an apple and tossing it up and down a few times. "People are gonna recognize me, I might as well dress like myself." She took a bite of the apple. "These are good. Are they organic or something?" She took another bite and examined her manicured nails. "So, when's the limo getting here?"

"I'm driving you," Jackson said. "So pile into my sports car."

"You mean that pony of a car I spotted last night?"

"That's the one," Miley said grabbing her bag and motioning to Avi to follow.

"Jake, Jake, how was Romnia?" Amber asked.

"Was it wonderful?" Ashley asked smiling obnoxiously.

"Did you bring anything back for us?" Amber asked and giggled.

"Beware the attack of the bitches," Lilly said to Oliver as they stood to the side.

Oliver slowly turned to look at Lilly. "How are you not exhausted?"

"Three caffeine pills taken with Starbucks double shots," Lilly said and blinked one eye at a time in quick succession.

"Hey, Lilly, Oliver," Jake said approaching the two. "Have you two seen Miley?"

"Not since last night," Lilly said. "We spent all last night out, so don't be surprised if you tried calling her and she didn't pick up."

"No one would be surprised if her brain never picks up," Ashley said, causing Amber and her to laugh and do their signature "Oooo, Tsss."

"Now, girls," Jake began and smiled at both sides. "There is no need to be throwing insults."

Just then, a few shouts were heard down the hall, followed by Dandruff Danny bursting through the doors and shouting, "Avi Beach is here!"

"That's interesting," Jake mused as Amber and Ashley ran through the doors to see the rock diva.

"What's so interesting, Jake?" Lilly asked.

"Well, last night at Hannah Montana's birthday extravaganza, Avi said she was going to school with Hannah today," Jake said. "Does Hannah go here?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Oliver said. "Don't you think this place would be filled with reporters if Hannah went here?"

"It is filled with reporters," Lilly pointed out all the reporters, half of them leading the way as Avi, following Miley, came into the hall and the other half snapping pictures of Jake.

"Well, it wasn't until today," Oliver said.

"Move it, people, move it," Miley yelled, trying to push her way to her locker.

"Good morning, Lilly," Avi said. "I love the hat."

Lilly smiled and greeted Avi, complementing everything from Avi's hat to her boots. Oliver stood rather dumbstruck again.

"I didn't know that you knew Lilly and Miley," Jake said. "What happened to your day with Hannah?"

"Oh, well, you know, we rescheduled it to a vacation in the Swiss Alps next month," Avi said. "Plus, we did a few charity concerts together over the summer, and I never get to see Miley now that she's not around when I visit home."

"And Lilly?"

"I met her and Oliver last time I visited Miley about a month after she moved here," Avi said. "I mean, Miley and I did grow up a block away from one another."

"Miley, you never told us that you knew Avi Beach," Ashley said.

"We're like best friends to her," Amber said to Avi.

"That's funny," Avi said. "I smell something foul."

"Probably Oliver," Amber and Ashley said together. "Oooo. Tsss."

"No, more like a pair of leeches floating in the air," Avi said.

Miley began to laugh, until she realized no one else was. "No one understands?" Miley asked. "Sweet nibblets."

"Who says that?" Amber asked.

"It's not catching on," Ashley added.

"Back off before I bitch off at you," Avi said seeing Miley frown at the dissing of her favorite catch phrase.

Amber and Ashley, taken aback, slowly backed away and then turned and ran.

Lilly noticed the look Jake was sending to Miley, and suddenly understood that he wanted to speak to her alone. "Hey, Avi, how about Oliver and I show you the water fountain with the freshest water in the school," Lilly said loudly sending looks at Oliver.

"Uh, yeah," Oliver agreed. "You know, in case you get thirsty."

Avi shrugged and agreed. "Sounds good to me."

As soon as they were gone Jake smiled at Miley. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too, Jake," Miley said, feeling the color rise to her cheeks.

"I tried calling you last night," Jake said.

"Oh, uh…" Miley bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

"Lilly said you were out," Jake said. Miley nodded hoping that Jake wouldn't want any details. She leaned back against her locker and Jake leaned on one of his arms next to her. "You didn't write very many e-mails over summer."

"Uh, well…" Miley had been extra busy being Hannah during the summer since she couldn't travel too much during the year. "I was just preoccupied a bit."

"You, uh, did you, um, by any chance…"

Just before Miley could ask what he was getting at, the bell rang.

"I had better find Avi and get to class," Miley said standing straight again. She looked at Jake for a moment, hoping he'd kiss her. He just stared back, trying to gain up the courage to. But after a moment, Miley couldn't delay any more.

_Sweet nibblets, that was awkward_, Miley thought as she dodged through the halls, looking for Avi, Lilly, and Oliver. She finally found them at Oliver's locker.

"Well?" Avi asked.

"Did he ask you out of kiss you or something?" Lilly asked excitedly.

"No, we just had a quick, awkward conversation," Miley admitted.

"Sweet nibblets, what's the hold up, girl?" Avi asked.

"I don't know," Miley said.

Lilly walked into the lunchroom to see Amber and Ashley walk away from Avi and Oliver at the front of the lunch line and head toward the table Miley was sitting at. Lilly arrived there at the same time and took a seat across from Miley and next to Oliver.

"I don't understand the people at your school," Avi said to Miley and Lilly. "I insult them and they keep coming up to me as if I'm going to tell them, 'You're right. I'd rather be your bud than Miley's.' Please, someone tell Beavis and Butthead to take a step back."

"Any moment," an oblivious Miley replied staring across the cafeteria where Jake was ordering his lunch.

"Can I have your one-of-a-kind blue Burberry mittens, scarf, and earmuffs for when I go on tour this winter?" Avi began testing Miley's attention.

"Sure."

"Oliver, can you get me some sporks from the lunch line?" Avi asked quietly turning to the boy next to her.

"I guess so," Oliver said hesitantly. "Why?"

"Miley, can I do your hair in a ridiculous style?"

"Sure."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lilly asked as Oliver got up and began to make his way towards the utensils.

"Better me than the bitches," Avi replied. "Plus, Jake's gonna get here before Oliver gets back."

A moment later, Jake sat down on Miley's other side. "Hey, Miley."

"Hi, Jake," Miley replied, snapping out of her stupor. Oliver returned just then. "Oliver, what are you doing with all those sporks?"

"Nothing," Oliver said dropping them.

"So, I'm not supposed to do this," Jake began, ignoring everyone but Miley. "But, I'd like to invite you on set for the shooting of the second episode of season three of _Zombie High_."

"Really?" Miley asked.

"It's a flashback episode to before I was the heroic Zombie Slayer and before the princess was a zombie."

"You mean Hannah Montana will be on set?" Miley's voice dropped about an octave.

"Yeah," Jake said. "I'd like you to meet her."

"Actually, I probably can't make it," Miley said.

"I haven't even told you when it is," Jake said

"Well, you know, I joined this community service thing," at this point Avi, Lilly, and Oliver all began to massage their foreheads, "and it's taking up just about all my time out of school except to do homework and sleep."

"Smooth," Lilly quietly said rolling her eyes.

Jake looked rather upset. "You know, Miley, I don't get you. I guess I understand why you never treated me like a star, but I can't tell if you like me or just want to break my heart. I try to do something nice, and you suddenly push me away. What do you want?"

Before Miley could reply, Jake stood up and took his lunch to another table.

"You know that you're going to need to tell him eventually if you ever want to date him," Avi said before stealing a French fry from Miley's plate.

"I didn't even know about that episode yet," Miley said.

"If you want my advice, I say go to him now and tell him you're sorry for being such a stuck-up bitch. Ask him the date and tell him you'll see if you can clear your schedule. And then, between now and then, you tell him the truth."

"When am I going to have time to do that?" Miley asked.

"How about the Disney Children's Charity Event?" Avi asked. "I'll even be there to back you up. And you know that Jake's going to be there signing autographs at least. And you'll probably be there performing."

"Not happening," Miley insisted. "I'm not telling him about the other me."

"It sounds like you have multiple personalities when you say it like that," Oliver said. "Just, how many other people live inside you, Miley?"

"Very funny, Oliver," Miley stuck her tongue out.

"I hate to say it, but Avi's right," Lilly said. "And you have got to bring me to that event because I hear that Zac Efron is single and he is so hot."

"That's not for another two weeks," Miley said.

"Miley," Oliver said. "Just go apologize before Amber and Ashley claim him."

Miley nodded and went to talk to him. As soon as she was out of earshot, Avi asked, "Who wants to bet she screws up again before the week is over?"

"You know, Jessica," Jackson said taking a seat next to a girl clearly more popular than him. "I'm a close, personal friend of Hannah Montana and Avi Beach."

The blonde girl next to him rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you were Avi Beach's first boyfriend or something?"

"Well, actually, yes," Jackson said.

"I'm not going to date you, no matter how many fake claims you come up with," Jessica said.

Moments later, Avi, wearing dark sunglasses and staying low with her head bent forward, came up to Jackson. "Hey, Jackson. Can you break a hundred? I want some fries but the lunch lady won't take a bill larger than fifty."

"I can't break it, but here's a few bucks," Jackson said pulling a few bills out of his wallet. "Just pay me back later."

"Thanks, Jackson," Avi said. She lifted her sunglasses and quickly pecked his cheek before sneaking back through the crowd again.

"That was…" Jessica began.

"Avi Beach," Jackson said. "I was going to invite you backstage to her concert tonight, but since you were so adamant that you won't date me, I'd better be looking for someone who can appreciate me."

"Wait, Jackson…"


	3. Group Project

Group Project

"Everywhere I go and everywhere I see  
Jerky guys are ruling this society.  
Assholes are all I've dated; ugly, fat or short.  
So I want to date a knight from King Arthur's court.

"Unfortunately, chivalry is a dead art.  
But guys would hold the door for me if they were smart.  
They find fun in dragging my name through the mud.  
Compared to jerks today I'd rather date Elmer Fudd.  
What happened to my honor? What happened to the world?  
Nowadays a boy won't fight for his girl.  
I'm a beautiful lady worth royalty.  
Will someone try to win me using chivalry?

"Everywhere I go and everywhere I see  
Jerky guys are ruling this society.  
Assholes are all I've dated; ugly, fat or short.  
So I want to date a knight from King Arthur's court.

"Save me, Gawain.

"Lancelot, I'm yours.

"What do you say, Kay?

"Merlin, cast your spell.

"Bring me the Grail.

"Pull the sword from the stone  
And let me sit on your throne.

"Assholes are all I've dated; ugly, fat, or short  
I want to date a knight from King Arthur's court."

The crowd went wild as Avi and her band finished their final song and left the stage. Standing backstage waiting to talk to Avi were Hannah Montana and Lola Lufnagle.

"That was awesome," Lilly cried. "Hannah just dances around all happy like, you had pyrotechnics and lights and…" She stopped when she saw Miley's glare.

"Well, I'm a bit more of a rocker and she's a pop diva," Avi said. "I really wish I could stick around, but I have a show in Chicago tomorrow night, so I won't see you until the charity event." Avi hugged Miley. She then turned to Lilly and hugged her as well, saying, "I'll keep in touch via e-mail."

"Sounds good," Lilly said hugging the girl. "Bye."

"See you, Hannah," the other band members said as they passed by her, all winking knowing she was Miley Stewart in disguise.

"So, what did Jake say when you apologized?" Lilly asked as they were headed back to Malibu in a limo.

"Well, he accepted it and said it was okay," Miley said taking her wig off and shaking out her brown hair.

"How did you explain your behavior?" Lilly asked.

"Mood swings," Miley replied. "Caused by lack of sleep because you kept me up so long and then Avi waking me at an ungodly hour. He understood that."

"So, are you going to tell him about Hannah?" Lilly asked.

"Not a shot," Miley said. "I plan to 'get grounded' right before the episode is shot. See, he'll probably try to convince my dad to let me go, and he'll see how stubborn my daddy is."

Lilly looked at her best friend. "That's the sissy way out."

Mrs. Gregory was the hardest English teacher in Miley's high school, and just happened to be the most likely to give out group projects. The next day, as Miley sat in her assigned seat in class, just behind Jake, Mrs. Gregory announced that everyone was to get into partners. Immediately, Jake turned around and asked Miley if she wanted to be his partner. She eagerly agreed. As soon as all partners were established, she placed each pair in a hat and drew two at a time, creating groups of four. Jake and Miley were paired with Amber and Ashley.

Every group was given a Greek god and goddess that they had to make a presentation on. Miley's group received Ares and Aphrodite.

"The goddess of beauty," Ashley smiled and tossed some of her hair back. "How fitting for me."

"You must mean for me," Amber said, sending Jake an extra smile.

"The only goddess to be formed from sea foam that formed around the testicles of another immortal," Miley pointed out, enjoying the disgusted look from both the girl's faces.

"And the god of War," Jake said. "Aphrodite's lover."

"Wait, wasn't she married to the ugly god?' Amber asked.

"He said 'lover,'" Miley pointed out. "Not husband. It seemed like the only god she didn't have sex with was her husband."

"Whatever."

"Here's the newest video from Nashville's very own Eris, Avi Beach and the Trojans," TRL's host, Damien Fahey, said between the second and first video as Miley watched with Lilly when she got home. "An old classic redone, here's "Cupid.""

"Cupid, draw back your bow and let your arrow flow straight to my lover's heart, for me," Avi sang.

"Nobody but me," the other band members sang in response.

"Cupid, please hear my cry and let your arrow fly straight to my lover's heart for me," Avi sang swinging her hips.

The video consisted of the three male band members each taking their turn as Cupid (luckily not in a diaper or chubby) shooting imaginary arrows toward Avi's 'lover' (which they kept missing). The first part was placed in a party, followed by a crowded marker place, and finally in a rain forest, mixing it in with Avi and the band singing a concert. It ended with Avi picking up a discarded arrow and tapping her 'lover' while looking into his eyes.

"Wow, Miley, why don't you ever have video's in which you're chasing a boy in all those kind of situations?"

Miley turned to Lilly and rolled her eyes. "With which song do you propose a jungle scene, Lilly?"

"You could write a new song," Lilly suggested. There was a moment of silence, when Lilly suddenly jumped up. "Do you think you can get me into the Disney Children's Charity Event?"

"Um… well, it's supposed to be for about one hundred little kids to spend a few days in Disneyland and meet their favorite stars," Miley explained. "I don't know if they'll allow guests outside of the little kids. Even their parents are going to be removed for the actual event."

"Will you at least ask?" Lilly begged.

"I promise," Miley said.

"So, I'm booked until next Saturday," Ashley said as the group was trying to plan when they would get together.

"Not my house," Amber said.

"Mine either," Amber said. "Daddy's having a big dinner party that night."

"Well, I won't be around until that evening, if that's alright with everyone," Jake said.

"Evening sounds just fine," Amber said. "Almost romantic."

"So, uh, where are we meeting?" Miley said with a dramatic eye roll.

"How about your house?" Jake asked Miley. Amber and Ashley both frowned.

"Uh, sure, but it would have to be after four," Miley said. She smiled. "My dad could make a nice delicious meal for all of us."

"As long as it isn't opossum," Ashley laughed at her own joke.

"Sweet nibblets, that's disgusting," Miley said.

Jake laughed lightly. "So, next Saturday at four it is," he said.

"Make sure you sanitize your house," Amber said. "And clean up any hay."

"I don't live in a barn," Miley snapped as Amber and Ashley stood up as the bell rang, releasing them from English.

"So, did Avi leave?" Jake asked as they began out the classroom.

"Yeah," Miley nodded. "She had a concert in Chicago last night and something in Detroit tonight. You know how it is for people on tour."

"Actually, not really," Jake said. "I don't really go on movie promoting tours. Maybe just one or two appearances."

"Uh," Miley stared straight ahead of her. "Well, I meant in theory. I mean, I don't have any actual experience either, obviously, but Avi has described it to me, and I just assumed that maybe you heard from a rock star or someone what going on tour is like."

"You'd be surprised how few rock stars I've met," Jake said.

"Well, you know Hannah Montana," Miley pointed out.

"I wouldn't really consider her a rock star," Jake said. "She's really a pop diva."

"And there's always Avi," Miley said after a quick frown. She was annoyed that this whole 'pop diva' thing was getting a fairly negative light.

"Actually, I just met her Sunday night for the first time," Jake said.

"Really, well, ain't she just awesome?" Miley asked.

"Seems nice enough to me," Jake said.

Miley was about to say something else, when the bell rang and they each had to split in the opposite direction to their classes.


	4. Avi's Mischief

Avi's Mischief

"It has been almost two weeks and you still aren't going steady with the boy," Avi scolded Miley as they stood backstage at the Disney Children's Charity Event. Miley had only been able to get Lilly in as long as she carried a stack of Hannah pictures and extra autograph markers for Miley to sign for kids. However, as Miley was to go onstage just after Avi's band, she was currently back stage getting prepped and handed her microphone.

"What'd you expect?" Miley asked. "That it would just, poof! Wala! We're a happy couple?"

"Actually, yes," Avi said. She peaked out. "He's out there. Do you think they'd be upset if I tried to body surf?"

"I'd say that you'd probably crush some little seven-year-old," Miley said. "Now, you're up."

Avi nodded and walked out with the rest of her band. "Hey, all ya'll lovely children, or should I say dazzling young adults because none of you look like any normal kiddy, but like some of the smartest, coolest kids from all over the nation. Now, how many of ya'll are from Tennessee?" A few kids began jumping up and down. "You, you're my homies. Now, let's get to rocking!"

Miley paced a few times as Avi was on stage singing. She had approximately half an hour after getting home from the event to get rid of all Hannah traces to avoid exposing her secret to Jake. She figured that fifteen minutes would be enough time, but she didn't want to be caught looking like a slob. Amber and Ashley, she wasn't so worried about. They wouldn't see what she was wearing or her make-up. But Jake probably would.

"You're on," Avi whispered to Hannah a few songs later while she was exiting the stage. She had to get back to signing autographs, having left half an hour earlier while Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron were singing a few songs from _High School Musical._ Now, Hannah Montana was on.

Avi danced back into the crowd and began greeting the kids, signing autographs, and such. Her main goal was to find Jake while Miley was still onstage and couldn't pull her away. It didn't take her long as he towered over all the kids.

"Jake, what a surprise to see you here," Avi greeted him.

"It is?" Jake asked.

"No," Avi said shaking her head. "I'm joking. Anyway, I hear you're heading to Miley's after this."

"Where'd you hear that?" Jake asked.

"Miley," Avi said. "You know, a little shorter than me… brown hair… really cute…"

"I know who she is," Jake said giving Avi a stare.

"Anyway, it's gonna be just the two of you, huh?"

"Actually, Amber and Ashley are going to be there as well," Jake said.

Avi rolled her eyes. This was going to slightly more difficult than she thought. "Oh, so, I assume you got the message from Miley, but I heard that she's hoping you get there a little early, to, you know…" Avi raised her eyebrows. "So, if I were you, I'd hurry there after this, no leisurely walks out to the limo."

Jake looked at Avi for a moment, before turning back to signing autographs. Avi took his lead, signing an autograph for a little five-year-old. While Hannah was on her last song, Avi found Lilly and asked to borrow her for a moment.

"What do you need?" Lilly asked.

"I need you to call Amber and Ashley each and tell them that they don't need to arrive until fifteen minutes after Miley told them," Avi said. "If they ask why you're calling, just tell them because Miley's chatting away with Jake or something. I'll tell Miley that Jake is going to take an extra fifteen minutes because he has to quickly meet with his agent or something and that he already called Amber and Ashley, but couldn't get hold of her, and wants me to pass her the message."

"Why?" Lilly asked pulling out her phone.

"I'm causing mischief," Avi said. "And if Miley ever wants to get with Jake, she's going to need to tell him that she's Hannah. I heard all about the Josh episode, though I have no idea what attraction she could ever see in a boy with three feet. And with Jake, it'll just be harder because he actually knows Hannah."

"Ooo, Josh," Lilly nodded. She thought for a moment, then dialed information to get Amber and Ashley's numbers as she found a quiet area.

Meanwhile, Avi found Miley.

Around three thirty, Miley collapsed on her couch still as Hannah. She had just gotten back from the charity event and needed to relax for a few minutes. Lilly was next to her on the couch. Miley was glad that the meeting had been pushed back, even if it was only fifteen minutes.

After about ten minutes, Lilly got up and took off her Lola wig. "I have to get home," she quickly said. "It's meatloaf night at home unless I can convince my mom that no one, not even Grandma, wants meatloaf."

"Bye, Lilly," Miley said.

"Good bye," Lilly said, and she quickly ran out of the house.

Miley was just about to get up to start changing into Miley mode when the doorbell rang. She sighed and looked at her watch. Three forty-five, which meant it was probably Lilly remembering she forgot something. She quickly skipped to the door and opened it to reveal none other than Jake Ryan.

Her jaw dropped. This was fifteen minutes after four to him? Or was it Avi?

"Uh, Hannah?" Jake asked. "Do _you_ know Miley as well?"

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"I was wondering the same thing about you," Jake said. "This is the Stewart residence, right?"

"Um…" Miley began glancing all over, looking for any sign that she was having a horrible nightmare.

"Hey, Miley, honey," her dad's voice rang from up the stairs. "Who's at the door? Also, don't forget that you need to get ready for those kids for that project." Miley didn't know how she could possibly fix this. Jake had now invited himself inside. "Miley, did you hear me?"

"Hannah?" Jake asked slowly, and Miley could see the puzzle pieces slowly connecting his mind.

"Actually, Jake," Miley said, twisting her thumbs around. "It's not Hannah." She pulled the wig off. "I'm Hannah."

Jake's jaw dropped.

"Miley? Do you hear me, girl?"

"I'll be back in a minute," Miley said to Jake. "Hold your horses, Daddy." She began up the staircase.

In just a few minutes, Miley had changed into a different outfit (a still Hannah outfit, but one that no one would associate with Hannah) and had washed all the make-up off her face and straightened her hair out. She then pulled out her phone.

"Avi here," Avi chirped.

"Why did you tell me Jake was going to be late?" Miley growled.

"Now did I?" Avi asked. "Because I could have sworn I told you he was coming early. Now ain't that just the funniest little mistake."

"Yeah, well, I had to tell him I was Hannah," Miley snapped.

"So?" Avi asked. "Tell you the truth, most guys would probably rather date Hannah than Miley, no offense."

"But, he didn't like Hannah, he liked Miley," Miley complained.

"And how do you know he still doesn't?" Avi asked. "Look, I expect you to at least kiss him before those two bitches arrive, so you had better get to kissing. If not, I swear I'm going to give him the impression that you've had sex fantasies involving him, and you know I'm a gal of my word."

Miley growled again and hung up the phone without a good-bye. She then made her way back down the stairs to where Jake was. He seemed fairly confused.

"So, Hannah Montana is really you?" Jake asked. Miley was relieved that he phrased it that was and not 'you're Hannah Montana.'

Miley nodded. "She is."

He looked at her and scooted forward a little on the chair he was sitting in. "I'm guessing that you didn't want me to know."

"I don't want people treating me special just because I'm Hannah," Miley said timidly.

Jake laughed a little and smiled. "Why would I treat you differently, Miley?"

"Because I'm not just Miley Stewart," Miley replied not looking at Jake. "I lied to you. To everybody. You thought I was just a normal girl, but –" She was cut off when Jake approached her and kissed her deeply.

"It's alright, Miley," Jake said. "I understand you hiding Hannah's identity. I just don't understand why you think I would see you differently. As far as I'm concerned, you are just Miley Stewart."

"Really?" Miley asked finally looking up to see he was staring straight at her.

"Absolutely."

"So, um, as it turns out, Amber and Ashley are under the crazy notion that we aren't meeting for another," Miley looked at Jake's watch, "ten to twelve minutes, so, I guess that for those ten to twelve minutes, it's just you and me." Miley smiled.

"I guess so," Jake smiled leaning toward Miley.

"And me," Mr. Stewart said coming down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Miley whined.


End file.
